Showcase display badges or emblems are commonly employed on vehicles to prominently display a vehicle manufacturer's logo, name or other graphic display. Showcase badges typically include a housing or bezel and a graphic assembly disposed within the bezel. The graphic assembly typically has a printed name or logo arranged in the bezel for prominent display. Additionally, a plastic protective transparent cover may be provided over the front of the graphic assembly. For some vehicles, it may be desirable to have a more prominent upscale showcase badge to enhance the attractiveness of the vehicle and the graphic display.